Le fil de l'innocence
by inconnue
Summary: TRADUCTION:la peur et la détermination sont les principaux facteurs qui poussent Hermione à garder l'enfant d'une liaison qu'elle peut difficilement se rappeler. Tous se passe bien, jusqu'à ce que le père détesté de son enfant revienne dans sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour**_

_**Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction n'est qu'une traduction de A Thread of innocent, écrite par Athena Linborn**_

_**Rien ne m'appartient**_

_**Je ne fais que la traduire.**_

_**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**_

Le fil de l'innocence

Prologue

De la panique, sans mélange et terrifiante, gagna Hermione alors qu'elle contemplait avec horreur le tube en plastique qu'elle serait dans sa main. Faisant un effort pour faire taire sa crainte, elle ferma les yeux espérant que le liquide du tube change de couleur _ mais bien sûr, cela n'arriva pas. Quand elle rouvrit finalement les yeux, il était exactement tel qu'elle l'avait vu avant, lorsqu'elle fixait la ligne bleue accusatrice du tube en plastique. Elle le secoua pour essayer de faire changer la couleur de la ligne, mais rien ne se passa. Avec un grognement de désespoir, elle jeta le test à la poubelle, avant de sortir en titubant de la salle de bain de ses parents.

Le silence qui régnait dans la maison ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ses parents, assis dans le salon, attendaient le verdict. L'envie d'enfuir sa tête dans ses mains et de pleurer traversa Hermione, mais des années passées à contrôler ses émotions et ses pensées avaient laissé des marques. Elle savait que pleurer serait une perte de temps, et, à part lui donner un sacré mal de tête, ça ne servirait à rien. Résignée, elle descendit les escaliers en traînant les pieds, pour annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents.

Ils étaient assis en silence, leur tasse de thé toujours pleine devant eux. Tous deux la regardèrent lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du salon, ils n'eurent pas besoin de la questionner sur le résultat du test, son visage parlait pour elle. Pendant un moment, tous les trois se regardèrent fixement, sans vouloir briser le lourd silence qui les avait enveloppés. Puis, incapable de supporter le silence plus longtemps, Hermione s'exclama :

« -Oh mon Dieu, dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai, s'il vous plaît ! »

Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et commença alors à pleurer : son corps était secoué de sanglots. Aussitôt, les Grangers, qui étaient tétanisés, se remirent de leur choc et éprouvèrent le besoin de consoler leur fille. Tous deux se levèrent d'un bond et s'agenouillèrent, tentant de calmer les sanglots d'Hermione. Il leur fallut plus d'un quart d'heure pour la calmer, mais finalement, elle se rassit en séchant ses larmes avec sa manche, tout en reniflant.

-« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » se plaignit elle, en regardant autour d'elle, espérant trouver l'inspiration dans la grande pièce. S'échangeant des regards en silence, ses parents se relevèrent et regagnèrent leur siège, tous deux affichant des expressions inquiètes.

« -Ecoute, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si grave, dit Alison Granger. La première chose à faire, est de savoir depuis combien de temps tu l'es. »

Hermione regarda sa mère avec des yeux ternes et dénués de tout expression.

« -Hermione, tu m'entends ? Depuis combien de temps tu ne les as plus ? »

Tremblante, Hermione répondit :

« -Juste un peu plus de deux mois, mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

-Dans ce cas, je ne pense pas que l'avortement soit une option » déclara John Granger « Le stade est déjà trop avancé, et le cerveau et le cœur sont déjà formés. » A ces mots, Hermione éclata en sanglots, et enfuit son visage dans le bras du fauteuil, son calme temporaire l'ayant alors brusquement quitté.

Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée pendant laquelle Hermione oscillait entre de violents sanglots et un désespoir profond. Ses parents commencèrent alors à être vraiment exaspérés et à en avoir assez.

« Oh, mais pour l'amour de Dieu », s'exclama John Granger, « remet toi en ! Tu n'es pas la première femme à tomber enceinte sans le vouloir et tu n'es sans doute pas la dernière ! Assis-toi et nous pourrons décider de ce que nous allons faire. Pleurer ne t'apportera rien et ne résoudra pas le problème. » Il y avait dans sa voix une rudesse qu'Hermione n'avait jamais entendue avant.

« Ton père a raison, Hermione. » ajouta Alison « Nous devons décider de ce qui sera la mieux pour vous deux. Et pour cela, nous avons besoin de ta coopération. »

« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ! » Hermione se rassit, ses jambes ne la tenaient plus et ses yeux étaient bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle avait toujours sa tête dans ses mains. « Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Ca signifie que je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser ! Je ne peux pas ! C'est…écoutez…ce ne peut pas…être vrai. »

« Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas t'en débarrasser ! Comme te la dit ton père, ce n'est pas une option. Non, nous devons réfléchir à une alternative. Après tout, il y a des agences d'adoption et il est assez facile de trouver un foyer pour un nouveau né. Beaucoup de personnes préfèrent adopter des bébés plutôt que des enfants plus âgés. » Ces paroles, bien que pleines de bon sens, firent sortir Hermione de sa léthargie et elle regarda sa mère avec une expression d'horreur.

« Tu ne veux pas que je l'abandonne à l'adoption et que je laisse un étranger l'élever, après toutes les épreuves que j'aurai traversées pour le mettre au monde ? »

« Ecoute, c'est une alternative ! »Répondit John, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bien entretenus.

« Je ne sais pas…mais l'abandonner à l'adoption…je veux dire… »

« C'est » dit Alison Granger « le seul moyen, et le meilleur pour toi et le bébé. A moins bien sûr, que le père… »

« Non » La voix d'Hermione résonna dans le salon, faisant frissonner ses occupants. « Non, il n'a rien à faire avec ça, absolument rien. Mais quand à l'abandonner à l'adoption…je ne peux pas, je ne peux tout simplement pas ! Laissez des étrangers élever mon bébé ? Jamais ! Je préférerai avorter que considérer ça comme une option. » Dans sa colère, elle s'était levée, et commençait à arpenter le salon de long en large. « Non, je l'élèverai moi-même. Ca ne doit pas être si difficile et ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas le faire !...Vous m'aiderez n'est-ce pas ? » Une note d'incertitude perça alors dans sa voix et elle lança un regard anxieux à ses parents.

« Qu'est ce que tu penses là ? » demanda John, son visage était impassible « Nous n'allons certainement pas te laisser faire ça toute seule. Je ne peux pas dire que nous sommes particulièrement enthousiaste de la tournure que prennent les événements. Je pensais que tu réfléchirais plus que ça, mais ce qui est fait, est fait, et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. »

A ces mots, Alison lança un regard de désapprobation à son mari, mais ce dernier l'ignora. Hermione ne pouvait rien faire, mais elle savait qu'elle avait déçu son père et son moral descendit encore.

« Bon, maintenant que nous avons décidé quoi faire, il est temps de penser aux détails pratiques : bien que je m'inquiétais un peu du temps que tu mettrais à arriver à cette conclusion. » Alison sourit « Mais j'étais persuadée qu'avec … un petit coup de pouce, tu prendrais finalement la bonne décision. Tu l'as fait et j'en suis ravie ! »

« Quoi ? Donc tu as parlé d'adoption et tout, juste pour me donner un 'coup de pousse' ? »

« Tu n'avais pas les idées claires, donc j'ai pensé qu'un petit choc pourrait te rendre tes esprits. Je savais qu tu n'aurais jamais pris en considération l'adoption, mais tu étais tellement désespérée que tu semblais avoir perdu tout principe. »

« Mais » Hermione secoua la tête en signe de désaccord « Bon, je sais que je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça. Honnêtement maman, quel moyen de me faire reprendre mes esprits !... mais au moins, ça a marché…même si ce n'était pas agréable. »

« Peut-être pas, mais tu dois faire ce que tu as dit. Je pense que le choc est quelque chose de particulier » Nota Alison

« Mais le père…Je veux dire, il ne posera pas de problème, n'est ce pas ? » demanda John d'une voix anxieuse et Hermione se tourna vers lui. Elle était soulagée de voir qu'il semblait accepter la situation.

« Oh non, il n'en posera pas » l'informa-t-elle « Il ne saura pas que je suis enceinte. Et d'ailleurs, comment le saurait-il ? Il ne peut pas, et si Dieu sait comment, il le découvrait, il ne voudrait rien avoir à faire avec le bébé.

« Eh, je trouve que c'est un peu présomptueux de ta part ! » commença Alison, puis son sourire s'effaça et fut remplacé par une expression inquiète. « Hermione, tu sais qui est le père, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que je le sais ! Pour qui tu me prends ? » S'écria Hermione « Et non Papa, tu ne connaît pas Drago Malfoy comme je le connaît. _'La pureté du sang'_ représente tout pour lui, et si jamais il découvrait qu'il a engendré un enfant qui n'est pas Sang-Pur, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour s'en débarrasser. Ce n'est pas une personne bien, donc je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. »

« Drago Malfoy ? Celui qui a tout fait pour faire de ta vie un enfer ? Non, je ne te crois pas ! » Alison regarda Hermione comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant, son visage ayant considérablement pali sous la choc.

« Oui, le seul et l'unique » Hermione regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux et ajouta « Ce n'est pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de mieux, mais c'est un fait. »

« Donc, juste une question » dit John, essayant de cacher sa propre surprise « Si ce n'est pas une personne bien, comment en es tu arrivée à dormir avec lui ? J'avais pensé qu'avec son comportement tu aurais gardé tes distances ! »

Hermione serra les dents. Elle prit une grande inspiration et expliqua :

« Papa, c'est une long histoire. Il a rajouté quelque chose dans mon verre à la soirée du Professeur Dumbledore quand je regardais ailleurs. » Elle se détourna de son père et continua « J'en ai bu une gorgée et j'ai commencé à me sentir très faible, mes défenses étaient tombées, donc je n'ai pas vraiment émis de résistance quand il m'a fait sortir de la salle. Je ne me souviens plus trop bien, mais… »

« Donc il t'a violée ? » Demanda John, son visage devenant de plus en plus pâle. « Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit avant ! Comment ils appellent ça, déjà, Alison ? Un Date-Rape ? » La mère d'Hermione essaya de sécher ses larmes et hocha la tête en silence. John continua « Bon, je me souviens d'avoir regardé quelque chose la dessus, l'autre nuit ! Mon Dieu, il ne peut pas avoir fait ça ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a … Il doit y avoir une loi… »

« Non papa » Le coupa Hermione d'une voix résignée. Puis elle se tourna vers la fenêtre pour observer le jardin de derrière. « Ce ne sera pas classé comme viol. Crois-moi ! J'y ai déjà pensé mais la vérité est que j'étais sous l'influence de l'alcool. Je ne lui ai opposé aucune résistance. »

John semblait vouloir l'interrompre donc Hermione ajouta rapidement « Avant que tu ne dises quoi que se soit, j'ai déjà cherché une trace de la potion dans mon sang, l'autre jour, et il n'y avait rien. Les potions GHB sorcières sont très en avances par rapport à leurs équivalents moldus, et elles ne peuvent pas être détectées »

« Mais il y a des preuves physiques ! Je veux dire, son sperme … » il grimaça et regarda ailleurs « Je sais ! Il y a cette potion de vérité dont tu nous as parlé une fois, sûrement… »

« Papa ! » Hermione secoua la tête et plaça sa main sur le bras de son père pour attirer son attention « Quand j'ai pu penser clairement… souviens toi, j'avais pas mal bu, et avec la potion, j'ai eu la gueule de bois du siècle, mais quand je suis redevenue sobre, deux jours s'étaient déjà passés, et les spermatozoïdes ne peuvent survivre que 36 heures. Et pour ce qui est du véritasérum, Drago ne sera jamais d'accord pour le prendre. Et de toute façon il ne le prendrait pas, il connaît beaucoup de personnes haut placées au ministère qui prendraient son parti. »

« Mais, tu peux leur dire qu'il a mis quelque chose dans ton verre et … » continua son père buté

« Quoi, sans aucune preuve de ce que j'affirme ? Personne de bon sens ne va croire ça. Et je ne souffrirai pas d'un truc comme ça ! C'est sa parole contre la mienne ! Et malheureusement pour moi, il est connu de tous les cercles magiques. Il a déjà réussi à nettoyer sa réputation de toutes les activités illégales le concernant, bordel de Dieu ! Et il n'a jamais été suspecté de travailler pour Voldemort ! »

« Oui oui, nous le savons, mais son père… »

« Son père est mort pendant sa 6eme année. Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi, mais Drago la publiquement renié et il s'est attiré la sympathie du public. Il prend soin de toujours avoir une vie irréprochable. Maintenant, il va même à des galas de charité, et tout le tintouin pour préserver son image » Hermione secoua de nouveau la tête « Je n'ai aucune chance contre lui, il a trop d'influence pour être accusé. Non, nous devons nous débrouiller seul, s'il n'et au courant de rien, il ne peut rien faire. »

« Je suppose » dit Alison « Bon, je pense que tu veux travailler pour subvenir à tes besoins. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons chercher quelque chose aujourd'hui. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Il est malade ! Tout bonnement malade ! Pourquoi il a fait ça ! » Ron s'assit sur le canapé d'Hermione, son visage était pâle et son sang semblait avoir quitté son visage à cause du choc. A son opposé, Harry aussi semblait pétrifié, et son visage affichait une expression d'horreur.

« Bon, nous avons toujours su qu'il était un peu…euh, bizarre, mais tu as raison, c'est étrange, même de sa part »Hermione tomba alors dans un silence pensif, entortillant inconsciemment une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. « Vous savez, ça peut paraître étrange, mais je en suis pas traumatisée par ça. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je le devrai, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence que non. J'ai déjà accepté cette partie de ma vie…

« Bien sûr que tu l'as acceptée » rétorqua Harry. « Dans le principe, tu y a participer docilement. Mais si j'ai raison, la potion qu'il a versée dans ton verre agit un peu comme l'Imperium. Il fait baisser les défenses des personnes, les laissant exposées et incapables d'agir selon leur propre volonté. J'ai vu quelques cas comme ça au bureau. »

« Quoi ! Les gens utilisent des trucs comme ça les uns sur les autres ? » Glapit Ron, horrifié. « Je n'ai encore jamais eu de cas comme ça moi »

« En même temps, tu es basé à Pré-au-Lard » expliqua Harry. « Mais tu vas bientôt être transféré à Londres. Et crois moi, c'est pas une sinécure. Bref, il y eu un cas comme ça il y a quelques semaines. C'était dans un magasin de l'allée des Embrumes. Les vendeurs la donnent sous forment de boissons rafraîchissantes à leur clients, et les persuadent d'acheter leurs produits, que le client le veuille ou non. Le pire, c'est que cette cochonnerie peut être nocive à haute dose ! Mais heureusement, il semble que tu en ais eu juste une petite dose, Hermione ! »

« Hm, je le pense aussi, mais revenons à nos moutons » répliqua Hermione, essayant de ne pas trop penser à la potion que Harry venait d'évoquer.

« Bon, alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Harry ?

« Garder le bébé, bien sûr ! » Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ils semblaient mal prendre la nouvelle. « Ecoutez, ce n'est pas la faute de l'enfant, il n'a pas demandé à être conçu et il a tout à fait le droit de vivre ! Je ne peux absolument pas avorter parce que je n'aime pas le père. C'est contraire à tout ce que j'ai toujours cru ! »

« Mais, ce connard est au courant ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Ron, je veux garder ce pauvre bébé en vie. Qu'est ce que tu penses qu'il ferait s'il savait que je porte son enfant ? Je vais te le dire ce qu'il ferait. Il utiliserait tous les moyens qu'il connaît pour s'en débarrasser, de lui et de moi par la même occasion ! Je ne pas laisser faire ça, et je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne le découvre jamais ! De plus, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il est parti aux Etats-Unis juste après la fête. Ce n'était pas dans la gazette du Sorcier ?

« Oui, d'autres aurors me l'ont dit » confirma Harry. « Apparemment, ça a été très soudain. La rumeur veut qu'une de ses entreprises subit une crise actuellement, donc il s'y rend pour la sortir de là. Mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est quelque chose de plus personnel. Non, mais c'est vrai, il pourrait très bien envoyer ses laquais régler le problème. Ca n'a juste pas de sens. Et c'est un peu trop soudain. A mon avis, c'est juste une couverture » ajouta Harry avec une grimace. « Peut-être essaye-t-il d'échapper à Azkaban pour quelque chose d'illégal. Peut-être qu'il sera mort pendant le voyage…

« S'il te plaît, la mort est un sujet que je n'ai pas envie d'aborder maintenant, donc s'il te plaît change de sujet ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Il y eu une longue pause, où tous trois étaient assis à regarder le feu brûler. C'était une journée fraîche, et on pouvait entendre un vent d'hiver virevolter autour des buildings dans le ciel. Harry fronça les sourcils, puis demanda :

« Pourquoi Dumbledore l'a-t-il invité ? Je veux dire, ils n'étaient pas en excellents termes et, maintenant, comme ça, ils le sont ! »

« Je ne sais pas…Tu connais Dumbledore, il doit avoir ses raisons » grogna Ron « Il aurait très bien pu le tuer le connaissant. »

Lançant un regard à Hermione, Ron chercha un autre sujet de conversation et demanda :

« Comment, va le travail ? »

« Oh, bien » sourit Hermione. « Bon, je suis assez souvent fatiguée, mais à part ça, c'est très agréable. Il y a toujours quelques choses à faire, et puis, il y a tous les livres référencés dans la bibliothèque ! »

« Oui, Papa dit qu'Handwell's est vraiment prestigieuse… St Mangouste ne lui arrive pas à la cheville ! »

« C'est plutôt injuste, ce que tu dis Ron. Handwell's traite surtout des patients atteints de sérieux problèmes neuraux et cérébraux de longue durée. Ce n'est absolument pas comparable. »

« Non » acquiesça Harry « mais nous savons tous que Handwell's prend juste les meilleurs. Tu as été le seul docteur de ta promotion à s'être vu proposé un poste. Et n'est ce pas vrai qu'ils utilisent aussi bien les méthodes moldues que celles magiques ? »

« Nous ne pouvons pas juger. Il y a certaines choses que la magie ne peut pas faire, cependant, on peut toujours essayer. Mais quelques fois, la chirurgie est la seule solution et ça peut aider, quoiqu'en dise St Mangouste. Pour avoir travailler là-bas pendant deux ans, je peux vous dire que ça a été un agréable changement de le quitter et de travailler quelque part où d'autres solutions sont envisagées.

« Oui, je suis d'accord » acquiesça Ron vaguement. « Bon, au moins, tu n'as pas de problèmes d'argent. Regarde ton appart ! » Il montra le salon, une grande pièce décorée dans les tons crème avec un tapis persan. Une bibliothèque recouvrait un mur entier, tandis qu'à l'opposé était percée une baie vitrée laissant voir le jardin de l'ensemble des appartements. Les mûrs étaient du même or pale que le tapis. C'était une pièce très lumineuse où Hermione passait le plus clair de son temps libre.

« Ron, tu sais comme moi ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai passé toute l'année dernière à décorer cet appartement. Et Papa et Maman m'ont prêté de l'argent pour l'acheter et je leur ai graduellement remboursé. Bon, il est vrai que Handwell's paye mieux que St Mangouste, mais je vais avoir aussi besoin de plus d'argent ! Et puis, regardez vous deux, il est bien connu que les Aurors ne sont pas si mal payé, mais je n'ai jamais vu l'un d'entre vous vous en plaindre !

« C'est différent. Il y a des enquêtes dangereuses et on risque notre vie » grognèrent Harry et Ron, rappelant à Hermione, ses vieux souvenirs d'école.

« Oh, bonté divine, grandissez un peu ! » s'exclama Hermione en essayant de ne pas rigoler. « Non mais vraiment, vous avez vingt ans et je suis presque sûr que vous avez des postes à responsabilités ! Agissez selon votre âge ! »

L'éclat rieur des yeux de Ron disparut, puis il se tourna vers Hermione et dit :

« Bon Hermione, je vais pas te dire que c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais nous resterons à tes cotés ! »

« Bien sûr » acquiesça Harry « Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas de la faute de l'enfant, c'est celle de Malfoy. De plus, tu ne savais pas que les choses tourneraient ainsi ! »

« Maman serait contente de garder le bébé. Je veux dire, elle garde déjà les gosses de Bill et Fleur pendant la journée, alors, un de plus ou un de moins, il n'y a pas trop de différences » ajouta Ron. « Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennui, mais cette sérieuse discussion ma donnée faim. Il n'y a rien à grignoter dans ton appart Hermione ? »

Ignorant la fin de la réplique de Ron, Hermione répondit :

« Merci Ron, j'en parlerai avec Mme Weasley, pour voir si c'est OK. Si c'est bon, je vais sans doute lui laisser le bébé pendant que je travaille. Maman et Papa m'ont aussi proposé leur aide, mais ils travaillent tous les deux et je ne voudrais pas leur prendre tout leur temps libre. »

« Bon, je suis sûr qu'on va se revoir bientôt » dit Harry. « Ron et moi on peut t'aider quand on est pas à la chasse aux mages noirs ! Bref, revenons à notre sujet : où cache tu ta nourriture… »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione était étendue sur le confortable canapé du salon. Ron et Harry étaient partis depuis plus d'une heure et elle était contente d'avoir son appartement pour réfléchir et faire des plans.

A la vérité, l'annonce de sa grossesse avait été un choc, mais elle n'était pas insurmontable. Elle grimaça s'imaginant pousser un landau dans le parc, mais chassa bien vite cette image de ses pensées.

Elle regarda son ventre plat, et essayant d'imaginer son bébé : un mélange entre ses gènes et ceux de Drago Malfoy, mais aucune image ne se présenta à elle. Elle se demanda se qu'elle ressentirait pour cet enfant lorsqu'il serait né : serait-ce de la haine, ou est-ce que son instinct maternel ferait surface et lui assurerait tout son amour ? Ses sentiments pour Drago Malfoy étaient simples à analyser : elle le détestait pour l'avoir violée, car oui, c'était un viol, elle l'avait décidé, et elle était déterminé à se venger ! Mais pour le bébé, elle devait faire attention à ce que sa répulsion pour le père n'influence pas ses sentiments pour le pauvre enfant. Quoiqu'il se passerait, elle ferait le mieux pour son bébé, qui si elle ne faisait pas attention, serait une innocente victime, des relations entre ses parents.

_**Alors ça vous a plu?**_

_**merci de laisser une review.**_

_**Ps: comme c'est une traduction et que les chapitres sont très longs, je ne pense pas poster très souvent!**_

_**Inconnue  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre un_**

L'ouverture de la porte tira l'attention d'Hermione de la feuille de parchemin qu'elle était en train de lire. Jetant un coup d'œil, elle vit sa secrétaire, Jane Wilson, entrer dans le bureau en portant ce qui ressemblait au courrier du jour.

Posant les lettres sur le bureau déjà plus qu'encombré d'Hermione, Jane sourit avant de dire:

"-Tu es bien matinale, ce matin...une urgence?"

Hermione acquiesça avant de lâcher le parchemin:

"-Un patient souffrant d'une fracture de la colonne vertébrale est arrivé tard la nuit dernière. De ce que James Sanderson et son équipe ont diagnostiqué, les fonctions motrices du patient, et bien sûr, ses facultés magiques ont été touchées. Il y a une pression sur les vertèbres, donc nous allons devoir opérer une partie de la colonne et de la partie frontale du cerveau cette après-midi, pour voir ce que nous pouvons sauver."

"-Ca n'a pas l'air bon... Quand est-ce qu'ils vous en ont informée?"

"-Tôt ce matin" Hermione s'étira, étouffa un bâillement, se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. "J'ai du laisser Aurora à Mme Weasley, au Terrier. On a eu de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas fait tout une histoire, comme elle le fait quelques fois."

"-Oh arrête! Je pense que tu es trop dure avec elle" s'exclama Jane. "C'est vrai, elle a juste quatre ans, et les enfants de cet âge ne comprennent pas toujours trop bien.

Haussant les yeux au ciel, Hermione haussa les épaules :

"-Oh, crois moi, elle comprend très bien quand elle pique une colère... Je devrai le savoir! Bon, qu'importe, Mme Weasley va la déposer à la garderie, plus tard, et se sera une chose de moins à s'inquiéter!"

"-Tu sais, tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir autant de monde autour de toi pour prendre soin d'elle, et puis, elle est tellement adorable!"

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"-Oui, bon, mais c'est pas le tout, c'est le courrier?"

"Non, je me suis déjà occuper du courrier. Il y a des lettres pour toi à signer, et euh, même un mémo d'Harold Pinfold. Il te demande d'aller à une réunion d'administration...où il doit annoncer quelque chose, je crois. Il n'a pas dit quoi, mais ça paraît important vu qu'il le prépare depuis deux jours au moins" Devant le regard d'Hermione, la secrétaire continua. "J'ai dit oui, pour vous, comme ça avait l'air important. Et comme Pinfold est à la tête de l'hôpital, il ne vaut mieux pas l'ennuyer."

"-Oui, je suis d'accord, mais honnêtement, pourquoi devait-il organiser cette réunion? Et, pour ma part, je ne peux pas reprogrammer mon emploi du temps, j'ai trop de travail... Et, au fait, c'est quand, cette réunion?"

"-Cette après-midi, à quatre heures!"

"-Quoi? C'est une blague?" Lorsque que Jane secoua la tête, Hermione grogna et s'exclama" Il ne pourrait pas faire plus attention! Non, mais c'est vrai! Comment pourrais-je être à l'heure? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas avoir un peu de retard?... Bon, je ne sais pas le temps que prendra l'opération, mais je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de la bâcler pour être à l'heure à une réunion assommante présidé par Harold! D'ailleurs, je vais aller lui dire!"

Et avant que Jane n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, elle s'avança déterminé vers la cheminée et prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette quelle lança dans les flammes. S'agenouillant, elle mit sa tête dans les flammes émeraude et cria:

"'Bureau de Harold Pinfold!"

Alors que ça tête était toujours dans le réseau de cheminette, elle fulminait. Puis, dans un pop, sa tête arriva à destination et elle regarda autour d'elle.

Au pop, un homme plutôt grand aux tempes grisonnantes regarda également autour de lui. La voyant, il sourit et s'agenouilla pour parler avec elle:

"-Ah Hermione, bonjour, tu as eu mon mémo?"

"-Oui, merci Harold. Écoute, je suis ici car j'ai une opération programmée treize heures et je ne pourrai donc pas être libre à seize heures"

Un soupçon d'irritation apparut sur le front du directeur de l'hôpital et il demanda:

"-Une opération? Mais votre secrétaire m'a donné votre accord et m'a certifié que vous étiez libre? Vous l'êtes, non?

"-Non" Hermione secoua la tête. "J'ai une urgence, le patient de James Sanderson."

"-Quoi? celui qui est arrivé la nuit dernière? Mais j'avais cru comprendre que James avait utilisé des cristaux magiques pour faire baissez la pression du cerveau et..."

"-Ca n'a pas marche. Je vais devoir opérer si on veut que cette homme reste en vie et puisse récupérer ses facultés magiques et motrices. L'opération est prévue pour cette après-midi, je ne pourrai donc pas être présente à la réunion."

Il y eu une pause, pendant laquelle Harold fronça les sourcils, avant de prendre sa décision. Il dit alors avec un haussement d'épaules:

"-Bon, dans ce cas, la réunion sera retardée jusqu'à ce que vous aviez fini. Je dois prévenir les autres...Je ne doute pas que ça leur sera égal d'attendre. Cette réunion est très importante car j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, et il est impératif que vous soyez au courant avant la réunion mensuelle de l'hôpital."

"-Je pense que ça peut être possible, mais..."

"-Mais chère, vous devez y être" Pendant qu'il prononçait ces paroles, il sourit et ajouta."Hermione, en temps que directeur de l'intégration de la magie à ce qui est moldu, vous devez absolument être là. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, nous attenderons que vous ayez terminé. Je suis sûr que les autres comprendront quand je leur expliquerais pourquoi. Maintenant calmez vous et bonne chance pour l'opération!"

Sentant que leur entrevue touchait à sa fin, Hermione s'excusa et sortie la tête des flammes.

"-Bon Dieu" dit elle à Jane en se recoiffant distraitement. "il ne voulait pas me libèrer de cette réunion, Ils pense que les autres pourront attendre que j'ai terminé l'opération. Je me demande comment il va faire passer ça aux autres directeurs, franchement, moi je n'en sais rien!"

"-Oh, je suis sûr qu'ils n'omettront aucune objection"s'exclama Jane tout en aidant Hermione à se recoiffer. "Après tout, ils étaient favorables à votre nomination il y a deux mois, de plus, vous être le plus jeune docteur de l'histoire à faire partie du conseil d'administration, vous êtes très respectée."

"-Merci pour ton compliment" dit Hermione en souriant, puis elle retourna s'asseoir une nouvelle fois derrière son bureau "Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour me débrouiller sans toi !"

Jane lui rendit son sourire, s'assit, et la regarda pensivement.

"-Nous formons une bonne équipe, c'est tout, et rien qu'en connaissant ta réputation à poudlard, j'étais ravie d'avoir une chance de travailler avec toi."

Jane avait quatre ans de moins qu'Hermione et avait été répartie à Poussouffle, elles ne s'étaient donc pas vu souvent à cette époque. Mais, ça faisait maintenant un ans qu'elles travaillaient ensemble, après que la dernière secrétaire d'Hermione soit partie en retraite et que Jane est postulée pour le job. Et comme c'était une secrétaire extrêmement efficace, elle et Hermione étaient rapidement devenues amies.

"-Bon, faut que je continue si je veux être prête pour l'opération? Tu pourras m'envoyer une copie des différents points abordés pendant la réunion s'il te plaît? Laisse les sur mon bureau."

XxXxXxXxX

Hermione se tenait devant l table d'opération tendant qu'une infirmière derrière elle l'aidait à retirer ses gants et son masque. L'homme gisant sur la table était toujours inconscient, mais elle avait réussi à résorber la pression exercée sur le cerveau ainsi, qu'a réparer sa fracture à la colonne vertébrale. Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien, mais elle continuait de se demander pourquoi les gens s'amusait à jouer à des sports dangereux comme le Quidditch. L'homme devant elle était tombé de son balais durant un match de Quidditch. . Le médecin stagiaire ainsi que le personnel médical qui avait participé à l'opération quittèrent eux aussi la table exténués, mais triomphants.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur l'horloge du couloir, Hermione vit qu'il était juste quatre heure dix. Se retournant, elle donna ses dernières instructions au médicomage qui se tenait devant le patient et quitta la pièce. Debout dans la douche, elle refoulait les vagues de fatigue qui menaçaient de venir à bout d'elle, mais sa nuit incomplète et quatre heures de concentration intense dans la salle d'opération avaient laisser des traces. Si seulement elle n'avait pas une réunion d'administration, elle aurait pu rentrer à la maison et passer du temps avec Aurora.

Finalement résignée, elle en sortie de la douche et s'habilla à la hâte de vêtements moldus, qui normalement, ne seraient pas longtemps de services. Droite dans sa jupe noir et dans son chemisier blanc, elle sortit des vestiaires et alla dans son bureau. Là, elle récupéra les notes de sa réunion, se regarda dans le miroir, s'assura que ses collants n'étaient pas filés puis prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette, qu'elle lança dans les flammes. Une fois dedans, elle s'exclama "La Salle de réunion de Hanwell's" et un instant plus tard, ses pieds touchèrent le sol de la salle de réunion, où elle vit avec consternation, que tous les autres directeurs étaient déjà réunis.

"-Ah Hermione, excellent! L'opération c'est bien passée?" Demanda aussitôt Harold Pinfold, qui était assis au sommet de la table ovale.

"-Oui, merci, nous avons réussi à le sauver" répondit Hermione en prenant un siège. Jetant un coup d'oeil sur les autres directeurs, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ceux de Jales Sanderson qui lui souriait de l'autre coté de la table.

Les autres directeurs étaient tout aussi souriant, et james ne put s'empêcher de dire:

"-C'est bien... Quand les cristaux n'ont pas marché, j'ai pensé qu'il ne survivrait pas. Tu étais mon dernier espoir."

"-Handwell's est doté d'un excellent personnel" nota Harold."Maintenant, revenons à notre réunion. J'ai programmé cette réunion il y a deux jours pour une bonne raison." Il sourit et continua "Comme vous le savez tous, Edward", il dirigea alors son regard vers le sorcier assis à sa droite "a décidé de prendre sa retraite à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Et j'espère que vous serez content de savoir que Edward et moi avons finalement trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer!" Il y eu alors une pause pendant laquelle il regarda toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table, tous portant une expression d'intérêt sur leur visage, certains c'étaient même redressés sur leur chaise." J'aimerai vous annoncer que d'ici le début de la semaine prochaine, la poste de Directeur des finances sera occupé par Mr Drago Malfoy, qui à gentiment accepté de rejoindre notre hôpital!"

Il y eu un halètement collectif dans la salle pendant lequel tous dévisagèrent Harold et Edward.

Hermione, comme les autres directeurs d'ailleurs, était bouche bée dans son fauteuil. Drago Malfoy?Non, ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Et tandis que son cerveau emmagasinait la nouvelle, le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre lui revint brutalement en mémoire.

Elle se souvenait très clairement de la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus; la nuit où Malfoy avait versé une potion pour lui faire perdre ses défenses dans son verre, et comment il avait tiré avantage de la situation. Le résultat des courses étaient que neuf mois plus tard était née Aurora. Bien qu'Aurora soit un cadeau inattendu, qu'elle n'aurait abandonné pour rien au monde, les circonstances de sa naissance faisaient toujours bouillir de rage Hermione.

Puis les paroles de James la tirèrent de ses pensées. "-Drago Malfoy, Pas l'héritier qui vit depuis quelques années en Amérique?"

"-Si, le seul et l'unique" répondit Harold"Il vient juste de rentrer en Angleterre et à accepté le poste. C'est un vrai génie des chiffres, donc, je pense, et Edward est d'accord avec moi qu'il sera parfait pour ce poste!"

"-O oui" acquiesça avec empressement Edward, qui était si vieux que son visage était couvert de rides. "Le jeune homme est vraiment un as de la finance, vous n'avez qu'a jeter un coup d'oeil sur ses entreprise pour le constater. je vais pouvoir me retirer tranquillement en sachant que les finances de l'hôpital sont entre de bonnes mains."

"-Mais" objecta Hermione." Il ne connait rien aux Hôpitaux, ni comment ça marche!"

"-Il apprendra, Et d'ailleurs, la partie la plus important de son travail concernent les chiffres. Je suis sûr que nous n'allons pas lui demander de seconder une opération, n'est-ce pas?" plaisanta Harold, pendant que les autres directeurs hochaient la tête à cette pensée. "De tout façon, Malfoy à la tête sur les épaules, et c'est le plus important." Harold sourit à Hermione, qui restait solennel, ne participant pas au rire général."Regarde, il est parti en Amérique car ces entreprises connaissaient des problèmes et il s'est personnellement chargé de les remettre sur pieds!"

"Pour ma part, je pense qu'il fera un excellent travail" glissa Isabel Interton, une grande sorcière d'une cinquantaine d'année au yeux percent."Et j'approuve entièrement ton choix Harold, l'hôpital à toujours besoin de sang neuf, et si je ne m'abuse, il a l'age d'Hermione."

Cette dernière remarque avait d'ailleurs était prononcé avec un sourire froid en direction d'hermione. Hermione la fixa derrière du coin de l'oeil. Les deux femmes, bien que tolérante l'une envers l'autre, ne s'étaient jamais bien entendues et essayaient de s'éviter un maximum.

"-C'est vrai, nous étions dans la même année à Poudlard" répondit Hermione en essayant de garder un ton calme."Pour faire court, nous ne nous sommes jamais appréciés. Il avait...comment dire... quelques valeurs traditionnelles que je trouvais absolument dépassées."

Un silence inconfortable suivit la déclaration d'Hermione, et Harold essayant de détendre l'atmosphère commenta: "-Nous avons tous fait des choses stupides lorsque nous étions jeunes. Nul doute qu'il a grandit ces dernières années. Et sans prendre en compte sa personnalité et ses opinions, jusqu'à présent il a fait un travail remarquable en tant que directeur des finances, et je pense que c'est le plus important. Maintenant, chance de sujet..."

Le reste de la réunion se passa comme d'habitude et tous les directeur firent le rapport de ce qu'il s'était passé dans leur service pendant les deux derniers mois. Hermione était assis, les mains sur les genoux, rongée par l'angoisse. Elle se força à respirer calmement et à se raisonner. Après tout, même si Malfoy avait le malheur de se rappeler leur dernière rencontre,elle ne le verrait en tout et pour tout que huit fois à l'année, tout au plus. Ce ne serai pas difficile de l'ignorer, et pour ce qui concerne Aurora, elle déglutit avec difficulté, il n'avait aucun moyen d'être au courant de son existence... Et si jamais il découvrait qu'elle n'avait un enfant, Aurora pouvait très bien être l'enfant de n'importe qui. Elle se remit à respirer plus facilement, étant arrivé à cette conclusion,et puis de nouveau se concentrer sur la réunion.

Finalement, Harold se tourna vers elle et sourit: "Bon Hermione, c'est à votre tour, dites nous ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre service, celui de la combinaison de la médecine moldue et sorcière. Et, euh pour le bénéfice de ceux qui n'ont pas lu votre dernier article, expliquez nous un petit peu les recherches que vous avez faites."

"Et bien" Commença Hermione" mon rôle est d'encourager , comme tout le monde peut le voir, la combinaison de la médecin moldue et celle sorcière. Comme vous le savez probablement, nous sommes le premier hôpital à avoir recours à la médecine moldue, qui est, dans certains cas, plus efficace, que la médecine sorcière. Cependant, il reste beaucoup de recherches à faire pour pouvoir les utiliser ensemble au mieux. Suivant mes recherches sur l'efficacité des antibiotique dans le cas de la variole du dragon, St Mangouste nous a demandé de former certains de leur docteur aux méthodes de stérilisation moldues. J'ai, bien sûr répondu que c'était au conseil de prendre sa décision.

"Hmmm, une découverte fantastique" murmura un médecin en hochant la tête. " J'ai lu quelque chose à propos de sa dans le journal des médecins et des médicomages le mois dernier. Pour faire cour, que des antibiotiques et des bains d'eau salé pouvait être un meilleur remède pour la variole du dragon que la potion Alcas qui donne des démangeaisons pendant trois semaines. Est-ce vrai?"

"Absolument", acquiesça Hermione. " Tout nos test montrent que le remède moldu est meilleur, à la fois dans le temps et dans le coût. La potion Alcas prend six semaines pour la préparer et pour regrouper les ingrédients, qui sont de plus en plus difficiles à trouver. Alors que les antibiotiques peuvent facilement être obtenue grâce à des bactéries, on peut les avoir en très peut de temps."

XxXxXxX

Hermione se trouvait devant devant Handwell's. A cette distance, elle pouvait voir l'imposant bâtiment qui abritait l'hôpital, de la lumière sortir par les nombreuses fenêtres,ainsi que les silhouettes du personnelle qui allaient et venaient dans les couloirs. Elle s'arrêta et sourit : elle travaillait depuis maintenant cinq ans dans cet hôpital, qui lui avait donné quelque uns des moments les plus heureux de sa vie. Handwell's était installé dans un vieux manoir de campagne. le manoir avait été pris par le Ministère lorsque les propriétaires, les Crouche, étaient morts, lors de la quatrième année d'Hermione à Poudlard.

Se tirant de ses pensée, elle se tourna et dans un petit pop, transplana pour apparaître un moment plus tard dans la cuisine chaleureuse et encombrée du Terrier. Elle cligna des yeux et regarda tout autour d'elle, s'habitua lentement à la lumière qui l'entourait. Puis, avant qu'elle n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, une petite personne se jeta dans ses bras un air de ravissement sur son visage.

"Maman, maman, je me demandais quand tu allais wentrer. tata Ginny disait que tu allais wentrer bientôt, mais tu wentwais pas, et j'ai pensé que j'allais westé ici toute la nuit!"

Hermione regarda sa petite fille essayant de grimper dans ses bras. Les boucles châtains d'Aurora tombaient négligemment sur son visage-le ruban sensé les tenir ayant glissé. Son visage, comme celui d'Hermione, était en forme de coeur avec un petit nez rose et des yeux gris clairs, encadré par des boucles lâches où se parsemait des mèches dorées. Sa peau était pale et elle possédait une petit silhouette qui semblait fragile. Aurora lui souriait, bien qu'Hermione nota avec un peu d'inquiétude , que ses lèvres tremblaient quelque peu- aucun doute que les larmes n'allaient pas tardé à envahir les yeux de la petit fille.

Posant son sac, elle prit une chaise de la cuisine, si assis et installa Aurora sur ses genoux. cette dernière souriant fièrement.

"Du calme" dit elle, devant l'exubérance de la fillette. Aurora les bras serrés autour du cou de sa mère lui souriait toujours. "Maintenant, qu'est ce que tu disais?"

L'enfant souffla, avant de répéter d'une voix calme et lente:

"Je disais, que Tata Ginny disait que tu allais wentrer et venir me chercher, mais tu étais en wetard, alors, j'ai pensé que tu n'allais pas venir, mais moi, je voullais pas wester ici..."

"Et pourquoi, tu ne voulais pas rester ici "demanda Ginny qui remuait la casserole au-dessus du feu. "On ne t'aurait pas mangé, tu sais!" Elle lança un large sourire à Hermione alors qu'elle parlait.

"Non, mais Fweddie n'est pas là, et je ne veux pas dowmir sans lui. Et en plus, il pleuwrait si je n'étais pas avec lui, car il sewait tout seul!

"Freddie?" demanda hermione intéressée.

"Freddie" expliqua Hermione, "est le dernier jouet d'Aurora, un ours en pluche marron et blanc. Bon" elle s'adressa de nouveau à Aurora "Tata Ginny ne connait pas Freddie, elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir que tu allais lui manquer si tu n'étais pas là."

Mais aurora n'était clairement pas satisfaite

"Et bien, elle auwait du le connaître" grogna-t-elle" Je lui ai parlé de lui quand je suis wentré de l'école, et elle a dit que c'était bien. Maman, elle a été méchante, elle n'a wien écouté! Tu te souviens, tu dis que les gens doivent s'écouter les uns les autres or bien c'était pas gentil... Vilaine tata Ginny!" Cette dernière phrase fut accompagnée d'une moue et d'un regard glacial dirigé vers Ginny , qui , le nota Hermione s'était résolument tournée de manière à ce qu'elles ne puissent plus voir son visage. "Je pense qu'on devrait la mettre en quawantaine pour ne pas avoir écouté ce que je lui disais! Ca l'apprendra à faiwe la vilaine!"

"En quarantaine?" s'exclama la rouquine."Mais pourquoi veut tu que j'aille en quarantaine? Je suis parfaitement heureuse ici, merci!"

"Mais non" expliqua Aurora exaspéré. "Quand je dis allez en quawantaine, je veux diwe que tu ne devras parler avec personne! Tout le monde sait ça!"

Essayant avec difficulté d'étouffer son propre rire, Hermione embrassa la cheveux de sa fille et s'excusa:

" Ecoute, je suis sur que tata Ginny n'a pas fait exprès de ne pas écouter, elle était sans doute en train de faire quelque chose d'autre. Et d'abord, comment sais tu qu'elle n'a pas écouté, elle a pas être simplement oublié que tu lui avais parlé de Freddie."

"Oh, je sais qu'elle n'écoutait pas" informa la fillette toute guillerette. 'Parce qu'elle souwiait à Tonton Harry. Et en plus, maman, ils se tenaient la main sous la table, je les ai vus! Seulement les enfants peuvent se tenir la main, pas les grands!"

"Hmm, c'est vrai" acquiesça Hermione, essayant de cacher le large sourire qu'elle adressait à Ginny, qui ne s'était toujours pas retournée. Mais, qu'est ce que c'est que cette couleur sur ses joues? Puis elle s'adressa à Ginny, décidée pour cette fois, de ne pas la taquiner. "Où est ta mère?"

"Elle est partie au village chercher un truc" répondit finalement ginny en se retournant? "Comment c'est passé l'opération?"

"Oh, bien, il survivra, bien qu'il sera en convalescence pendant un petit bout de temps."

"J'ai pensé que s'était sérieux quand tu as déposé Madame ici" Ginny indiqua Aurora " à quatre heures du matin" Elle fut coupée par Mme Weasley qui venait juste de transplaner dans la petite cuisine chargé d'un sac de courses.

"Vraiment, que de monde à la supérette! Oh, salut Hermione chérie, tu dois être affamée. Ginny, met une assiette pour Hermione, elle semble en avoir besoin!"soupira Madame Weasley pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à la table de cuisine.

Ginny sortit une pile d'assiettes du placard et en possa une devant Hermione.

"Viens par ici, Jeune fille" dit la vieille femme à Aurora." Maman à faim, fait moi un câlin et je te lirai un histoire."

Obéissant, Aurora glissa des genoux d'Hermione et trotta vers Mme Weasley qui tendait les bras vers elle, pour s'assoir confortablement sur ses genoux, avant de raconter l'histoire d'une princesse qui vivait dans un grand château. Hermione se laissa elle aussi bercer par la voix de Mme Weasley et rêvassait devant son assiette. Puis, Ginny vint s'assoir à ses cotés. Souriant, Hermione demanda à voix basse. "Alors comme ça, Harry est venu te voir?"

"Petit monstre, par Merlin, je te jurer qu'elle a des yeux derrière la tête" murmura ginny en désignant Aurora, toujours sur les genoux de Mme Weasley

"Vous vous êtes bien donnés la main, non?" glissa Hermione "Sinon, quand commence les travaux de rénovation?"

"Oh, c'est en bonne voix. L'appartement ressemble à un dépotoir un ce moment, il y a plein de truc partout! Mais tu sais que je préfère rester un moment ici plutôt que d'aller au vif d'or, tu sais le petit hôtel devant les trois balais, avec Harry."

"Oui, la rénovation est très fatigante. Comment Harry arrive t'il à se débrouiller?"

"oh, sa mission a été différée pour une raison x, donc il a pu passer me voir. »sourit Ginny.

Ils se laissèrent alors gagner par le silence. Ginny et Harry étaient maintenant marié depuis huit mois. L'appartement qu'ils habitaient étaient en très mauvais état, ils avaient donc décidé de le rénover. Hermione sourit en se remémorant les arguments de Ginny lorsqu'ils avaient choisi la couleur du papier et des meubles.; Une Ginny Weasley enceinte, doublé d'un Harry plus têtu qu'une tête de mule, ce n'était pas la meilleur des combinaison. Regardant Mme Weasley, Hermione vit qu'Aurora s''était endormie, sa tête tombant sur l'épaule de la vieille femme.

« Oh » dit rapidement Mme Weasley. « Je suis contente qu'elle se soit endormie, j'avais besoin de te parler Hermione! »

« Quelque chose ne va pas? » Demanda Hermione, toujours en train de penser à la relation de Ginny et Harry.

« Et bien, un peu » dit Mme Weasley avec gravité. « Je suis allé chercher Aurora comme d'habitude à la garderie, et sa maitresse m'a raconté qu'un petit garçon s'était retrouvé dehors après l'avoir bousculée. Et comme c'est déjà la quatrième fois que quelque chose comme ça se produit, je doute qu'elle ne comme à se poser des questions.

Hermione sentit son coeur chavirer. Aurora utilisait de plus en plus fréquemment ses pouvoir avec l'âge. Son adorable caractère se froissait facilement, et dans ces cas là, souvent, elle utilisait sa magie, chose qui était facilement controlable à la maison, mais qui était beaucoup plus gênant en public. La voix de Mme Weasley la tira de ses pensée et elle la regarda dans yeux inquiet.

« Hermione, tu dois l'inscrire dans une garderie pour les enfants sorciers. Les moldus ont déjà des doutes, et la tolérance de sa maîtresse diminue. Ecoute, je connais une garderie tenue par Andromeda Tonks. Andromeda pourrait garder un oeil sur elle. Ainsi, Aurora serait avec des enfants comme elle., elle s'amusera plus. De plus, tu n'auras plus de problème de magie involontaire ou ce genre de chose. »

« Hermione » dit Ginny en mettant sa main sur son bras « Tu ne pourrais pas la cacher du monde magique pour toujours. Aurora est une sorcière puissante, donc les accidents de magie involontaire ne passeront pas inaperçus longtemps. De plus, ce n'est pas sûr pour elle -Le code du secret et tout le reste. Le ministère a déjà du modifier la mémoire de sa maîtresse deux fois, et Aurora n'a que quatre ans » Elle fixait la brunette en parlant et Hermione sut qu'elle comprenait ses raisons pour avoir inscrit Aurora dans une maternelle moldue.

« Je sais, mais... » Commença-t-elle Comment pouvait-elle expliquer à mme Weasley ses raisons qui la poussaient à ne pas vouloir qu'Aurora n'entre dans le monde magique avant d'y être obligé? A propos sa peur constante sue Drago Malfoy puise découvrir l'existence de sa fille et essaye de la blesser? Comment pouvait-elle expliquer son inquiétude qui sommeillait toujours elle? Et maint il était de retour d'Amérique...

Elle déglutit et regarda la ville femme. « Bien, je suppose que nous n'avons pas d'autres options. Mais si seulement elle n'était pas si colérique... »

« Oh la pauvre petite chose » Mme Weasley fit une grand sourire à la petite fille dans ses bras, puis, détachant son regard du visage endormie d'Aurora, elle fixa une fois de plus Hermione, assise misérablement devant sa tasse de thé, regardant dedans en espérant trouver une solution à ses problèmes.

« Hermione chérie » commença-t-elle hésitante, et choisissant visiblement ses mots « Je ne t'ai jamais posé de question à se propos, mais le père d'Aurora... est la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas qu'elle rentre tout de suite dans le monde magique? »

« Oui, quelque chose comme ça » murmura Hermione « C'est un peu compliqué, mais je préférerais qu'elle ne fréquente pas le monde magique à moins qu'il n'y ai pas d'autre d'alternative, et maintenant » dit -elle « il ne semble pas y en avoir d'autres ».

« Bien » répondit Mme Weasley, clairement mal à l'aise « si on continue comme ça, c'est à dire qu'on continue de l'emmener dans la maternelle qu'elle fréquente, elle va grandir et provoquer de plus en plus d'incidents de magie incontrôlée. A ce moment là, le ministère va être impliqué. Heureusement que nous sommes amis avec Ernie McMillan qui peut modifier les mémoires quand nous en avons besoin, mais à un certain point, il ne va plus pouvoir couvrir les manifestations de magie incontrôlées d'Aurora et là le ministère sera impliqué. Croit moi, ma chère, il y aura beaucoup de publicité à cause d'une jeune enfant si puissante et » elle regarda ailleurs « ...le père d'Aurora entendra parler de ça... » elle se tut et les trois femmes assissent autour de la tables se perdirent dans leurs pensées.

Hermione admit elle même qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité, et se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Mme Weasley avaient immanquablement marqué un point, et connaissant Drago comme elle le connaissait, elle était presque sûr qu'il avait ses contacts au ministère. Bien sûr, il serait l'un des premiers à entendre parler d'Aurora et de ses manifestations de magie involontaire en publique. Elle se reprit et se massa les temples de frustration.

Mme Weasley essaya encore tout en changeant Aurora d'épaule. « Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais j'aime vraiment Aurora et toi, je veux juste le mieux pour elle? S'il te plaît ne croit pas que je me mêle de ta vie privée, mais serait ce une si mauvaise chose si son père apprenait son existence? »

« Oui, Mme Weasley, ça le serai! » dit Hermione grincheuse, fixant durement le vieille femme en face d'elle? « S'il vous plaît, faites moi confiance cette fois si. Il ne peut pas savoir à propos d'elle, elle ne PEUT PAS. Et c'est pourquoi, j'ai choisi de l'envoyer dans une maternelle moldue plutôt qu'une sorcière. Mais si vous le dîtes... »

« Bien » l'interrompit la vieille femme, adoptant un ton professionnel. « Je connait Andromeda très bien, et si tu veux, je peux lui parler à propos de l'inscription d'Aurora dans sa garderie.

« Hermione » dit gentiment Ginny « Il n'y a pas d'autres solution. Aurora sera en sécurité la bas, et si elle fait de la magie accidentellement, ça passera inaperçu comme la plus part des autres enfants en font aussi »

« Vous avez raison » admis Hermione « Oui, Mme Weasley, si vous pouviez en parler deux mots à Andromeda Tonks, j'en serai ravie. Maintenant nous devrions rentrer à la maison, je suis morte de fatigue! »

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione se redressa après avoir mis Aurora au lit. Elle était fatigué et ne souhaitait qu'une chose: aller se coucher elle même. Vérifiant que rien ne trainait dans la chambre, elle sortie lentement de la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte. Elle décida cependant de prendre un bain avant d'aller au lit: ça la détendrait un petit peu. Alors qu'elle attendait que son bain coule, elle réfléchit aux événements de la journée, essayant de de ne pas perdre sa logique et son sens pratique. S'immergeant avec bonheur dans son bain, elle grogna, autorisant l'eau chaud à glisser sur elle, relaxant au passage ses muscles tendus, contracter à cause de l'inquiétude et de la fatigue. Elle se pencha en arrière, laissant le parfum de lavande de l'eau balayer ses maux et ses inquiétudes .

Comme ses parents le lui avaient prédit, ce n'était pas facile d'être mère célibataire. Aurora, bien que possédant une agréable nature, était précose quand elle le voulait, et Hermione avait espéré qu'elle cesserait ses caprices quand elle irait à l'école. Au contraire, ses pics de colère avaient augmenté, et étaient de plus en plus fréquemment accompagnés par des manifestations de magie involontaire. Il lui avait été facile de dire à Aurora, quelques semaines auparavant_, _qu'elle n'avait pas de papa, quand elle lui avait, et comme le font tous les enfants, elle avait accepté cette réponse. Aucun doute que quand elle grandirait, ce serait un autre problème, mais Hermione décida qu'elle s'inquiéterait du problème en temps voulu. Seulement cinq personnes hormis elle-même, connaissaient l'identité du père d'Aurora.: Ginny, Harry, Ron et ses Parents. Ils avaient tous juré de garder le secret et elle savait qu'ils préféreraient mourir plutôt que de trahir leur promesse et de divulguer l'information.

Etrangement, pensa-t-elle, elle n'avait pas pensé à Drago Malfoy depuis des années. Certainement était il toujours plus ou moins dans le fond de sa mémoire comme une inquiétude sans nom, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à lui depuis qu'Aurora était toute petite. Elle sourit en se remémorant les heures qu'elle avait passé, quand Aurora était bébé, à regarder son tout petit bébé, en essayant de déterminer si elle lui ressemblait plus à elle ou à son père. A part ses yeux gris, aucun autre de ses traits ne pouvaient directement être attribué aux Malfoy, réduisant ainsi les chances de reconnaître la véritable filiation d'Aurora.

« Mais maintenant qu'il est de retour en Angleterre... » elle en frissonna d'appréhension. Non, se résonna-elle, il devait être marié, il pouvait même avoir d'autres enfants, et même si il était toujours célibataire, il devait sans doute avoir mieux à faire qu'à s'intéresser à elle ou à son enfant.

En baillant de fatigue, elle sortie de son bain maintenant refroidi. Elle se sécha, mit une chemise de nuit, puis se prépara pour aller au lit. Même si ça la tuait, elle devait protéger Aurora de cet homme diabolique. Elle sourit en se rappelant ses craintes quand elle avait porté sa fille: celle de détester son enfant lorsqu'il naitrait. Quelle idiote elle avait fait! Dès que la médicomage lui avait mise Aurora hurlante, avec sa petite tête rouge dans les bras, Hermione était tombée amoureuse de ce petit paquet de couverture, et n'avait plus regarder en arrière depuis.

Peut importe ce qui allait ce passer, elle se souvint qu'elle avait tout un petit groupe de personne pour se battre pour elle et sa fille, plus que beaucoup pourraient jamais espérer. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle s'inquiète maintenant, et c'est sur cette pensée réconfortant qu'elle s'endormit.

**Merci de laisser une review, ce sont mes seules récompenses! **


End file.
